Louisville Television Group
Stations Stations are arranged alphabetically by state and by city of license. Raycom Notes: * (**) – built and signed-on by Raycom Media. * (§§) – owned by Aflac and Ellis Communications prior to the formation of Raycom Media in 1996. * (≈≈) – owned by Federal Communications prior to its acquisition by Raycom Media in 1997. * (¤¤) – owned by Malrite Communications prior to its acquisition by Raycom Media in 1998. * (##) – owned by Waitt Media prior to its acquisition by Raycom Media in 2003. * (++) – owned by The Liberty Corporation prior to its acquisition by Raycom Media in 2006. * (~~) – owned by Lincoln Financial Media prior to its acquisition by Raycom Media in 2008. * (∆') – ''owned by Drewry Communications prior to its acquisition by Raycom Media in 2015. * (♦♦') – ''owned by Calkins Media prior to its acquisition by Raycom Media in 2017. Tegna Notes: * (**) – Indicates a station owned by Combined Communications prior to its acquisition by Gannett in 1979. * (~~) – Indicates a station owned by Multimedia, Inc. prior to its acquisition by Gannett in 1995. * (##) – Indicates stations involved in the Gannett Company's station trade deal with Argyle Television Holdings II in 1997. * (¤¤) – Indicates a station owned by Belo prior to its acquisition by Gannett in 2013. * (++) – Indicates a station owned by the London Broadcasting Company prior to its acquisition by Gannett in 2014. * (^^) – Indicates a station owned by Sander Media from 2013 to 2015 and operated by Gannett/Tegna prior to its acquisition by Tegna, Inc. in 2015. * (††) – KMSB is owned by Tegna; KTTU is owned by Tucker Operating Company. Tegna and Raycom Media affiliate KOLD-TV (CBS) operate these stations through shared services agreements. * (§§) – KVUE was previously owned by Gannett from 1986 to 1999, when it was traded to Belo in exchange for KXTV. Hearst Note: * (**) – Indicates a station that was built and signed-on by Hearst. * (§§) – Indicates a station that was owned by Argyle Television Holdings II prior to the formation of Hearst-Argyle Television in 1997. * (~~) - Indicates a station that was affected by an ownership swap between Argyle II and Gannett in 1997. * (≈≈) – Indicates a station that was affected by an ownership swap between Hearst-Argyle and Sunrise Television in 1998. * (¤¤) – Indicates a station that was owned by Pulitzer prior to its acquisition by Hearst-Argyle in 1998. * (κ') – ''Indicates a station that was owned by Kelly Broadcasting prior to its acquisition by Hearst-Argyle in 1999. * (^^') - ''Indicates a station that was acquired by Hearst from Media General in 2014. Current owned or operated television stations '''Other notes:' *1 Owned by Tegna, Inc. Raycom operates by KMSB through a shared service agreement. *2 Owned by Tucker Operating Co., LLC. Raycom operates by KTTU through a shared service agreement. *3 While KNIN-TV and WFLX are owned by Raycom, these stations are operated through a shared services agreement by the E.W. Scripps Company. *4 Owned by American Spirit Media, Raycom operates the stations through a shared services agreement. *5 Owned by MCG Capital Corporation, Raycom operates KFVE and its satellites through a shared services agreement. *6 Owned by Tougaloo College and partnered with American Spirit Media station WDBD through a joint sales agreement. Raycom provides limited engineering support.